kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Aisha
Princess Aisha (Princess Layla in some versions) is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the first episode of the second season, The Shadow Phoenix. Aisha is voiced by Keke Palmer. Personality Aisha is 17 years old at the beginning of Season 2, and 18 in Season 3. Aisha is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, sports person, and speaks many different languages. The Pixies trust her very much, Aisha is one of the few people who know of Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuousl y shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Before the Pixie mission in season 2, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for acts as getting her off the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riven the most as she doesn't appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison them in the magic mirror where Morgana was imprisoned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Trivia *Aisha's appearance was apparently inspired by singer Beyoncé Knowles, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *The name Aisha means "She Who Lives" and is Arabic in origin. Aisha was the name of the wife of the Prophet Muhammad of Islam. **The name Layla also comes from Arabic, which means "Night" but can also be interpreted as "Born at Night", "Dark-Haired Beauty" or "Dark Beauty". *Being from a planet of water, Aisha excels at water sports. *Although a princess, Aisha is a rebellious princess, a direct opposite to Stella's classic princess. *Until Nabu came along, Aisha respected Sky the most of the Specialists as he was a complete gentleman to her, while at the same time disliking Riven the most as she supported Musa's decision of breaking up with him in Season 3. *The Nickelodeon version is the only dub of any language besides Italian to use Aisha. *Aisha's transformation color used to be green. Her Believix is turquoise, however, possibly because of Roxy's green transformation. Her Enchantix used both colors, being mainly blue at first, then changing to mainly green when Bloom's blue Enchantix was introduced. *Aisha and Roxy are the only Winx girls who have not met Daphne - Bloom's sister. *Aisha is the only girl whose boyfriend is not a specialist from Red Fountain. *Even though not appearing a season one, she has faced all antagonists so far, thanks to Trix's comeback. *A Pixie named Flower from the series Pop Pixie (a spin-off series based on Winx Club) bears a certain similarity to Aisha. Category:Voice Roles